Corazones Solitarios
by AnyMarker
Summary: *Primero que nada los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al manga/anime Vampire Knight. *Son creación de la mangaka Matsuri Hino *Es una historia totalmente alterna a la trama original. *Está dedicado a una personita a la que aprecio mucho 3
1. Chapter 1

Corazones Solitarios

Aquel día el castaño se había visto con demasiado papeleo, debido a peleas internas entre vampiros de clase alta. A veces se preguntaba sí esos seres no se estaría poniendo cada vez más estúpidos y bajando su rendimiento neuronal. Revisó los informes que sus soldados le daban, molesto con la ineficiencia de los mismos. Últimamente el estrés de Kaname Kuran era demasiado grande, por lo que se la pasaba de mal humor, y quién pagaba eso casi todo el tiempo era el peliplata: Zero Kiryuu, quien le servía como guardia personal a su líder. El castaño dejó los papeles a un lado cuando terminó y cruzó las piernas malhumorado. Todo iba mal cuando estaba lleno de trabajo, necesitaba desahogarse y justamente el peliplata estaba buscando un bocadillo para él. Espera... ¿Desde cuándo había estado usando al ojilila como confidente? En realidad lo había olvidado, pero eso no era importante, después de todo le odiaba, pero lo necesitaba a su lado.

–Te tardaste, sólo era un café –murmuró al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y cuando se volteó justamente era su guardia predilecto que se acercaba a él con una bandeja, que servía de soporte a una taza con café y lo que parecían ser algunos dulces. Suspiró un poco y se levantó para caminar hacia el sillón, que tenía una pequeña mesa en frente.

–Te traje algunos dulces también, sí tanto te molesta que me tarde deberías buscarlos por ti mismo –declaró el ojilila con el ceño un tanto fruncido. El castaño le había estado haciendo la vida imposible, y aun así él no hacía ningún esfuerzo por dejarlo. La costumbre era algo peligrosa, pues no veía futuro fuera de la mansión. En realidad empezaba a creer que le gustaba estar bajo el mando de Kaname.

–¿Ah? ¿Cómo le estás hablando a tu líder? Voy a tener que darte una buena reprimenda sí insistes en tu rebelde actitud –amenazó el ojirrojo mientras el chico de cabellos plata le dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa. No podía evitar mirar al ojilila, últimamente sus sentimientos hacia él estaban cambiando. Ya no era sólo odio, había algo más.

Zero se mordió el labio, y de mala gana asintió –disculpe mi indiscreción, señor. –miró el cuello del castaño por algunos segundos, y un intenso deseo de morderlo despertó en su interior. Tenía sed. El mayor lo había notado y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. "Sí tanta hambre tienes toma lo que necesites" le dijo. Y el ojilila no se hizo de rogar. Tomó la muñeca del ojirrojo y hundió sus colmillos en ella, para empezar a beber de él.

Kaname sonrió ladinamente al observar al peliplata beber, totalmente indefenso. Con su diestra acarició el cabello ajeno y lentamente con su mano apretó algunos mechones para después halarlo hacia atrás, provocando que los colmillos ajenos desgarraran su piel –Vas a tener que limpiar eso, Zero... –continuamente abusaba de su guardia. Pero ese día estaba frustrado de muchas maneras, y sería Zero quien se encargaría de calmar su molestia.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios del ojilila mientras era alejado de su fuente de alimento –Maldición... Por lo menos déjame comer en paz –declaró, haciendo un esfuerzo por soltarse. La mano se retiró con brusquedad e instintivamente empezó a lamer la sangre que goteaba de la herida, pasando su lengua por la piel del contrario. Se sentía humillado al tener que depender de alguien a quien odiaba; pero eso ya era normal.

–Tus modales siguen siendo tan pobres como de costumbre –se quejó el mayor y sencillamente volteó a ver por la ventana del estudio. El sol empezaba a ponerse –Malditos inútiles. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es un simple informe, y hasta eso lo arruinan. Tampoco pueden mantenerse lejos de las peleas de otros clanes ¿Son idiotas? Tsk... Me molesta –chasqueó la lengua, manteniendo el ceño un poco fruncido.

El peliplata miró de reojo al castaño, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre el quejarse cuando él estaba presente. No le pedía ayuda, pero le insinuaba el tema y Zero respondía. Ambos se odiaban, y se necesitaban al mismo tiempo para llenar sus corazones solitarios. Separó su boca de la muñeca ajena, y lamió la herida. Dejando que cicatrizara. –Sí tanto te molesta, deja que los generales vayan con ellos y les den órdenes. Ya que yendo solos, sencillamente están causando problemas.

–Sabelotodo –murmuró y cuando el contrario se puso de pie, lo haló, provocando que quedara sentado en sus piernas. Lo sujetó con firmeza, ya que había empezado –No intentes escapar, es un intento inútil. Lo sabes ¿No? –una leve sonrisa cruzó los labios.

–No es divertido, suéltame maldición... –los orbes de tonalidad lila empezaron a teñirse de carmín mientras intentaba inútilmente zafarse del fuerte agarre de su líder. Sintió que sus manos eran repentinamente inmovilizadas y no pudo seguir luchando con ellas para liberarse. Sabía lo que vendría, y la idea no le parecía atractiva para nada.

–Será mejor para ti sí no luchas... –murmuró el mayor mientras con sus manos despojaba las prendas del menor hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. La blanquecina piel le parecía porcelana, una que deseaba romper.

Zero se sentía humillado, avergonzado, pero no podía negarse a nada de lo que quisiera el castaño. Estaba condenado. Sintió el frío tacto del ojirrojo pasearse por abdomen hasta llegar a su hombría. La empezó a acariciar, provocando una reacción casi inmediata en el ojilila –Ah... ~ q... Quítame las manos de encima –gruñó el chico.

–Tu cuerpo me está diciendo lo contrario –murmuró el castaño, mantuvo las manos del menor inmovilizadas y empezó a acariciar con mayor intensidad el miembro ajeno –Vas a liberar toda la frustración que tengo últimamente. No intentes resistirte –Kaname tenía ganas de saciarse, normalmente obligaba al peliplata a hacerle un oral o a masturbarlo, dependiendo del humor que tuviera. Pero ya quería pasar a la siguiente base, después de todo sabía que en el fondo el cazador no estaba tan en descuerdo.

–Deja de usarme cuando te da la gana, asqueroso vampiro –sonaba irónico viniendo de él, que precisamente ahora era un vampiro, y parecía muy bien acoplado a su eterna existencia. Se estremeció de sobre manera al sentir cómo la mano ajena presionaba su miembro, provocando que se arqueara levemente. –Ahh~ -un sonoro gemido brotó de sus labios, y bajó la mirada mientras la pálida piel de su rostro se teñía de un sonrojo.

–No tienes moral para decirme asqueroso... –con lentitud soltó el agarre de las manos del cazador e hizo que se acomodara, quedando cara a cara. La bragueta de su pantalón ya había sido previamente bajada y su erecto miembro estaba liberado. –Hoy vas a cumplir un nuevo capricho –declaró el ojirrojo, sonriendo ladinamente.

–Q... ¡¿Qué?! No... No, Kaname, eso no... –Sabía de antemano que sus quejas serían inútiles, pero aun así no iba a entregarse tan fácilmente. Aún su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que necesitaba del vampiro que por mucho tiempo había odiado. No quería admitir que los sentimientos de odio habían menguado hasta transformarse en querer.

Antes de que el contrario pudiera quejarse lo sujetó de las caderas, y de un movimiento se introdujo dentro del peliplata, quién lanzó un fuerte gemido de dolor, al ser desgarrado por su entrada trasera. Un leve jadeo escapó de los labios del castaño –Estás estrecho y caliente. Vaya lascivo –murmuró con voz ronca, llena de deseo.

Sus colmillos había rotó la piel de su labio inferior, y ahora por su la comisura de su boca corría un hilo de sangre. Sus orbes ahora rojizos se habían puesto cristalinos, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer a pesar de su esfuerzo inútil por retenerlas. –M...Maldición... –sus manos buscaron aferrarse al cuello del mayor, y recargó su frente en el hombro de éste.

–Mira que eres terco, necio... Sí te hubieses relajado sería menos doloroso... Lo vas a disfrutar, y terminarás rogándome por más –susurró en el oído ajeno y sin compasión empezó a embestirlo, guiándole las caderas con sus manos. Los gemidos eran para él la representación de un dolor placentero por parte de Zero. Sabía que lo estaba disfrutando y no pensaba detenerse, pues él mismo sentía un enorme placer. Ahora aquel chico era suyo, ya no podría desaparecer y dejarlo solo.

El menor clavó un poco sus uñas en los hombros del contrario, la ropa no era demasiada protección contra la fuerza de un inmortal. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras gemía. Le costaba respirar, pues el mayor no le estaba teniendo consideración alguna –Ahh~ ¡Ah! ¡Ahm!~ –aquellos gemidos eran una mezcla de dolor y placer, lo peor de todo era que había llegado a sentir placer al estar siendo violado –D...Detente.. ¡Kaname!..

Al escuchar su nombre, y al contrario pedir que se detuviera. Aumentó la fuerza de sus movimientos pélvicos, haciéndolos cada vez más fuertes y marcados. Sus manos recorrieron las caderas ajenas y se posaron sobre sus glúteos. Los apretó, los separó y los rasguñó, sin detener sus embestidas para nada. –voy a hacerte rogar que no me detenga.

–¡Ahh!... ¡Nunca! –gimió el cazador mientras se aferraba aún más a los hombros del contrario, atravesando la tela y clavándose en la tersa piel del ojirrojo. Sus orbes habían vuelto a ser de color lila, pero sus colmillos serían asomándose cada vez que su boca se abría a causa de los gemidos. Él no le iba a dar al vampiro castaño lo que quería. Pondría tanta resistencia como pudiese.

Mientras el ojilila más se resistiera, el castaño sentiría aún más satisfacción. Pero había algo que le incomodaba, y eran precisamente los sentimientos confusos que sentía en su interior. En esos momentos sentía completa aquella parte de él que pensaba desaparecida desde la muerte de su hermana. ¿Era posible que ese lugar lo estuviese llenando el peliplata? Posiblemente, era algo de lo que preocuparse. Mantuvo el ritmo de las embestidas mientras leves jadeos escapaban de sus labios. La sensación era cada vez mejor.

–M...Maldición... –gimió el menor de ambos vampiros mientras se aferraba al cuello ajeno y ocultaba el rostro. Los gemidos se hacían más fuertes, sincronizándose con los movimientos de la pelvis del castaño. Sus mejillas ardían por el sonrojo, y pequeñas lágrimas rodaron nuevamente por sus mejillas sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Lo peor de aquella violación, es que le estaba gustando. Sentía placer, pero no tenía intención de dejárselo saber al contrario.

Las manos del Kuran obligaban a las caderas del peiplata a bajar, profundizando las embestidas que se volvían inevitablemente más fuertes y profundas. Continuó con sus movimientos, marcando un ritmo más fuerte mientras sus colmillos empezaron a rozarse con la oreja del menor –Mira cómo me has puesto, es tu culpa... –le murmuró con voz ronca, y mordió levemente aquella zona.

–Ah~ Ahm~ C...Cállate... –pidió el ojilila entre gemidos mientras sus caderas eran obligadas a acompañar aquel movimiento, que profanaba su interior. Empezó a sentir que el clímax se acercaba, amenazaba con invadirlo con demasiada intensidad. Un par de embestidas más lograron arrancar un sonoro de sus labios, a la vez que se arqueaba, alcanzando el orgasmo. –¡Ahhm!~

Kaname sintió cómo las paredes internas del menor presionaban su miembro, y sin poder evitarlo se corrió dentro de él. Llenándolo con su espesa esencia mientras jadeaba. Su respiración se había vuelto muy irregular debido a aquel acto de instinto. Con su diestra tomó el cabello del contrario para separarle el rostro de su hombro y poder besarlo. Lo besó con intensidad, casi con desesperación, buscando introducir su lengua de un solo movimiento.

La sorpresa invadió al cazador ante las acciones del castaño. Abrió su boca casi a la fuerza debido a la forma en que lo había tomado, y pronto sintió una lengua rozando la suya. Cedió su lengua, entrecerrando sus orbes lilas. La sensación no era mala, al contrario –Mmhh~ K... Kaname, déjame... –intentó pedir sin resultados. ¿Cuánto más tendría que ser utilizado por el ojirrojo. Le molestaba que lo tratase como un muñeco, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía la intención de detenerlo. Es más, no podía.

Los orbes rojizos del vampiro con mayor rango brillaron con levedad, y sin aviso clavó sus colmillos en el labio inferior del ojilila, quien se quejó con un gemido de dolor. La sangre empezó a brotar, y el castaño empezó a lamerla. Sus manos acariciaban los glúteos ajenos, y con su diestra le proporcionó una sonora nalgada, que provocó el estremecimiento del cazador –Quién iba a decir que serías bueno para esto... –murmuró con lujuria.

Zero estaba agotado, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguirse resistiendo. Pero no iba a darle el gusto al estúpido vampiro. Intentó moverse, sintiendo un punzante dolor en sus caderas. –Tsk... Basta, maldición... –estaba harto. ¿Cuánto más querría seguir humillándolo?. Sintió cómo unas grandes manos elevaban sus caderas, provocando que el miembro ajeno saliera. Jadeó un poco ante la sensación de vacío. E intentó ponerse de pie, lográndolo con un poco de esfuerzo.

Kaname lo miró, manteniendo una sonrisa demasiado relajada. Se acomodó la ropa y tomó la taza de café que el peliplata le había traído con anterioridad. –Creo que tomé el postre antes de tiempo. Pero eso no es lo importante. –Te puedes retirar por ahora, descansa. –declaró. Ahora debía pensar en sus acciones. Debía recapacitar. ¿Desde cuándo el ojilila había empezado a gustarle? Porque le gustaba, eso era un hecho. Lo necesitaba, esa era una realidad.

El ojilila recogió sus prendas y con mucho cuidado se vistió. Salió de allí, tirando la puerta tras de sí. ¿Quién se creía ese maldito hombre? Sí creía que podía utilizarlo y luego desecharlo de esa manera estaba muy equivocado. Kaname Kuran era un dolor en el trasero, literalmente. Pero ¿por qué se sentía feliz de alguna manera? Maldición, no podía creer que ese maldito vampiro despertara tales sentimientos en él.

Por el resto de la noche Kaname no recibió ninguna visita por parte del peliplata. Zero no había salido de su habitación desde aquello y no tenía intención de hacerlo. El castaño decidió dejar que el contrario se relajara antes de ir a buscarlo. Pero cuando el día se hizo noche, y el nuevo día llegó, ya se encontraba molesto, desesperado porque aquel ojilila ya se había desaparecido por dos días y una noche. Cuando las 5 de la tarde se mostraron en el reloj él fue hasta la habitación de su guardia, y sin ningún abrió la puerta, entrando.

–Zero, ¿quién te crees para abandonar tu trabajo dos días seguidos? -estaba molesto, pero más porque le había hecho la falta de aquel irritante ojilila. No lo encontró en la habitación, y escuchó un sonido en el baño: la llave de la ducha. "Lárgate" fue todo lo que escuchó, y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia aquel lugar. Entrando, para encontrarse al ojilila bajo la ducha.

–Te dije que te largarás ¿Eres sordo? –tan simpático como siempre. Para su molestia el castaño hizo todo lo contrario, se desnudó y entró a la ducha con él, provocando que se volteara, poniendo las manos contra el pecho del castaño para evitar que se siguiera apegando a él -¿Qué tan miserable me tienes que hacer? ¿No fue suficiente con lo ayer? –su ceño estaba fruncido. Era normal que estuviese a la defensiva.

–No soy sordo. Ayer apenas empecé... –el ojirrojo sonrió y se apegó más al peliplata, ignorando por completo sus intentos por alejarlo. –Es que ya sabes. Necesito ser complacido –murmuró con deseo y después tomó el mentón ajeno con firmeza, para obligarlo a que lo mirara. –Haces parecer como si no lo estuvieses disfrutando.

Zero movió su rostro, provocando que el mayor lo soltara y después lo besó. Abrazó al más alto por el cuello y apegó su cuerpo al ajeno. Sí iba a tener que soportar aquellas cosas, él iba a tomar las riendas. Iba a dejarle un dolor en el trasero al castaño, ya vería. Sintió las manos ajenas sobre su espalda, acariciándolo y este empezó a jugar con los mechones castaños del Kuran.

Correspondió sorprendido el beso del menor, y sonrió para sí. Estaba seguro que el ojilila quería hacerse el activo, pero eso no funcionaría con él. Su lengua buscó la ajena en cuanto el peliplata abrió sus labios. Empezó una lucha entre ambos músculos. Y sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los glúteos ajenos, apretándolos y arrancando un gemido por parte del cazador.

Al gemir separó sus labios de los ajeno, y empujó un poco al contrario para agacharse. Se arrodilló y buscó con sus manos la erecta hombría del castaño. Sus labios se abrieron y sin más empezó a lamerla, dando pequeños besos en su extensión –Mmh..~ -de alguna manera sentía que podría tomar la ventaja cuando el contrario se descuidara.

Kaname no pudo evitar jadear levemente al sentir las primeras lamidas del ojilila. Sonrió satisfecho, aquello parecía una competencia de quién podía más, pero él no iba a perder. Ya se esperaba cualquier golpe bajo por parte del peliplata. Bajó su mano para acariciarle el cabello al menor.

Zero empezó a introducir el miembro del castaño en su boca, no pudo llevarlo muy lejos, pues sintió que podría ahogarse. Presionó con su lengua la cabeza y empezó a succionar con suavidad. Con su diestra empezó a acariciar la extensión de la hombría, manteniendo con su boca la estimulación del gangle. Los jadeos del ojirrojo le indicaban que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

–No te emociones con eso... –declaró el ojirrojo entre leves jadeos, y buscó subir el rostro ajeno con delicadeza para que se alejara de su miembro. Si iba a correrse lo haría dentro del ojilila, ni más ni menos. Zero se levantó e intentó poner al castaño contra la pared, pero Kaname era más fuerte y cambió las posiciones, dejando al menor contra la pared –No quieras tomar el control, es inútil también...

–grr... –un gruñido escapó de los labios del peliplata. Definitivamente volvería a ser tomado por el contrario, y no podría hacer nada para evitar aquel resultado. Era molesto, pero la idea no le desagradaba del todo. Sí tan solo dejara el orgullo de un lado, para decirle a ese vampiro estúpido que lo necesitaba... Su espalda se arqueó al sentir como el mayor entró en él sin cuidado alguno. Apretó sus dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, recargado a la pared.

–Vamos, gime para mí. Sabes que quieres –al estar dentro del cazador, no tardó en empezar a embestirlo de manera lenta pero con fuerza. Sus manos ahora acariciaban el abdomen y el pecho del contrario. Encontró sus pezones de camino hacia arriba y empezó a juguetear en ellos con sus dedos. Los gemidos que brotaban de los labios ajenos.

–Ah... Ahh~ –el peliplata hacía todo lo que podía para ahogar los gemidos que intentaban brotar uno a uno. Por lo menos agradecía que no le estuviese dando con tanta constancia. Pues a decir verdad aún le dolía la cadera de la última vez. Sus manos intentaban aferrarse a la cerámica del baño sin ningún resultado positivo. El tacto del ojirrojo dejaba una sensación de ardor en su pálida piel, haciendo que ansiara débilmente aquel contacto.

Sus dedos presionaban y jugueteaban con los pezones del cazador, mientras mantenía sus embestidas a un ritmo controlado. Fue bajando su diestra y tomó con lentitud el miembro ajeno para empezar a masturbarlo con algo de rudeza. Sintió las piernas ajenas temblar, y comenzó a aumentar la constancia de sus movimientos pélvicos.

Los gemidos empezaron a brotar con mayor intensidad cuando el castaño empezó a masturbarle. Eso si no le gustaba, pues acabaría demasiado rápido. Sintió los colmillos del Kuran hundirse en su hombro desde atrás, provocando que lanzara un gemido fuerte y sonoro mientras se arqueaba. Sinceramente se sentía bastante bien... Empezaba a perturbarse a sí mismo.

Kaname empezó a succionar un poco de la sangre del peliplata, mientras su pelvis hacía movimientos más frecuentes y fuertes. Empezaba a hacerlo con rudeza, olvidando por completo la delicadeza de un principio. No podía evitarlo, su corazón se sentía lleno, bien... Sentía que podría seguir viviendo.

Zero se retorcía levemente contra la pared, sintiendo los colmillos ajenos dentro de su piel. Gimió un poco más fuerte al sentir que los retiraba, aumentando así las embestidas que estaba recibiendo. Sus manos se mantuvieron unidas a la cerámica, dándole el sostén que necesitaba –Ahh~ Ah~ Ahmm~

Las manos del castaño no detenían la masturbación sobre el miembro del peliplata, al contrario aumentaron el ritmo. Soltó la mordida, dedicando toda su atención a las embestidas que le proporcionaba rudamente al ojilila. Sus jadeos eran levemente pesados, y por alguna razón ya se sentía cercano al clímax. Tal vez era la ansiedad que sentía por volver a marcar al cazador.

El ojilila se estremecía contra la pared y el cuerpo ajeno mientras gemía sonoramente. Le era difícil contenerse ante tanto placer. –Ahh~ Haa~ Ahm~ -uno tras otro los gemidos brotaban de sus labios. No podía evitarlo, y eso hacía que su molestia aumentara. ¿Por qué debía necesitar tanto a Kaname para soportar todo eso? No lo sabía, mejor dicho... No quería saberlo.

Las embestidas se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensas y cuando las paredes internar del peliplata se contrajeron, él no pudo contener su orgasmo. Llenó por segunda vez al cazador con su espesa esencia, y salió con lentitud del interior ajeno. Jadeó suavemente mientras se recargaba contra la espalda ajena –te dije que terminaría gustándote... Te necesito conmigo. –anunció, y antes de que el contrario pudiese responder, salió de la ducha, recogió su ropa y desapareció, dejando al peliplata en shock.

–Maldición... –murmuró mientras se dejaba caer, resbalando por la pared –¿por qué yo?...También necesito de ti, maldito vampiro... -susurró para sí con voz lenta y agotada mientras pegaba la frente contra la fría pared, y dejaba que el agua le cayera encima, limpiando su cuerpo.

Kaname ahora se encontraba acostado en su cama, observando el techo con frustración –Todos estos sentimientos por él... ¿Quién lo pensaría?... Incluso ahora sigo creyendo que es un mal chiste, y al despertar todo terminará. Pero sé muy bien que no será así. Lo necesito.

Aquel día desapareció demasiado rápido. Y las dos primeras semanas pasaron sin mayor percance. Zero rehuía de Kaname cada vez que podía, y el castaño le perdía la pista cada vez que se perdía. Lo que no lo tenía de muy buen humor últimamente, es más, empezaba a creer que el peliplata le ocultaba algo, y eso lo hacía tensar aún más. Aquella noche escuchó la puerta del ojilila cerrarse y entró con sigilo. Escuchó ruidos extraños y al entrar se encontró con el cazador sentado en el piso vomitando. La escena fue demasiada extraña.

–¿Qué rayos haces? –preguntó el castaño totalmente desconcertado. No era normal que eso estuviese ocurriendo, en realidad era lo más antinatural que había visto desde hace un tiempo.

–Largo... Estoy vomitando, estúpido... Tengo nauseas –declaró y se llevó las manos a la boca, reprimiendo el impulso de expulsar su bilis. Había estado sintiéndose mal la última semana, y por ello no quería tener que lidiar con el Kuran también, pero parecía que había fallado al tratar de ignorarlo.

–¿Desde cuándo? –el castaño demostró por primera vez su preocupación hacia el cazador. De inmediato algo remoto se asomó a su mente. ¿Estaría embarazado?... Probablemente, eso explicaría esas nauseas. –¿Vamos a tener un hijo? –preguntó, tanteando la reacción del peliplata.

Sus orbes se abrieron de inmediato y el nerviosismo lo invadió. ¿Tan transparente era? Eso sí era preocupante. –Déjame en paz. No tiene nada que ver contigo... –qué mentira más grande brotó de esos pálidos labios pertenecientes al ojilila. –No te necesito... –otra mentira más.

–¿No te han dicho que eres pésimo mintiendo o intentándolo por lo menos? Vamos, dilo. Di que me necesitas, Zero –la voz del castaño sonó profunda, gruesa, sumamente masculina y reconfortante.

–Grrr... ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser así?! Ya sabes que te necesito, no es un secreto –gruñó el más joven de los inmortales y después se cubrió de nuevo los labios, sonrojándose inmediatamente para después desviar la mirada.

–Te lo dije, también te necesito. Eres tú quién ha podido llenar el vacío que azotaba a mi solitario corazón... Y al parecer el mío no era el único que era dominado por la soledad. –se agachó para estar a la par del contrario y le acarició la mejilla.

Era la primera vez que esas manos tan normalmente frías se sentían cálidas y diferentes a lo usual. Desvió un poco el rostro, y sintió que era suavemente atraído hacia el contrario. Se sintió contra su fuerte pecho y suspiró. ¿Cómo podía querer a la persona que lo había tomado por la fuerte? No tenía ni idea. –Cállate un rato, me duele la cabeza... –murmuró.

–Oh, vas a ser de esas embarazadas altaneras y sumamente fuertes. Me agrada la idea, tendré que atarte y castigarte para recordarte quien manda –declaró para después acariciarle el cabello. Y pensar que tendría un hijo con el ser que tanto había odiado.

–Si no te callas vas a ser el padre con agujeros de bala en todo el cuerpo –amenazó el cazador y después suspiró, relajándose. ¿Quién pensaría que todo acabaría así? Nadie, pero ya no había vuelta atrás para esos corazones solitarios.


	2. Corazones Solitarios II

7 meses habían pasado demasiado rápido para el peliplata de orbes lilas, que ahora lucía un redondo y abultado vientre debido a su embarazo. Ciertamente su relación con el Kuran había cambiado un poco, siendo ahora menos arisco con el castaño. Pero si creía que había domado por completo al cazador estaba muy equivocado, por lo que de vez en vez se escuchaban a los guardias del palacio comentar sobre las constantes riñas del líder con su amado. A Zero no le importaba, no era nuevo para nadie que fuesen como perro y gato en un mismo cuarto. Por lo que pensaba que ni siquiera su embarazo había podido transcurrir en paz. Aquel día se encontraba sentado en la terraza de su habitación, observando la luna llena debutar en el cielo nocturno.

–Maldito Kuran... ¡¿Quién demonios se cree para mantenerme encerrado en esta mansión como un prisionero?! Ya verá... –se quejó el peliplata mientras se acariciaba con lentitud el vientre. Aún le costaba aceptar la idea de que estaba llevando una vida en su vientre y de que después del nacimiento de ese niño tendría que criarlo junto al ojirrojo. No, definitivamente lo criaría solo. Kaname era una mala influencia para su hijo... Pero era inútil, inevitablemente tendría que estar juntos. Y todo lo que tenía era que dejar su orgullo a un lado para que pudiese dar paso a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El castaño entró al cuarto del ojilila como si fuese el suyo, sabiendo que posiblemente el menor se enojara. No le importaba, él quería estar allí con él, por lo que iría de igual forma. Si él quería algo, lo conseguía, así funcionaban las cosas en su mansión. No tardó en adelantarse hasta donde se encontraba el cazador, y se agachó para tomarle el mentón. Lo levantó hacia él y le robó un beso a esos deliciosos labios. –¿Estás de mal humor, mi vida? –murmuró con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

–Cállate... –desvió su mirada de inmediato, abrazándose el vientre con lentitud. No tenía nada de ganas de lidiar con el castaño. –Haz algo productivo y atiende mis antojos. Quiero chocolate, helado de chocolate... –murmuró el peliplata. Lo mejor del embarazo era hacer que el ojirrojo lo atendiera. Un poco de amor ¿Era demasiado pedir? Parecía que sí, pues incluso durante el embarazo, Kaname no detenía sus "violaciones". Suspiró débilmente.

–Oh, eso puedo dártelo –apretó lentamente el mentón del contrario, y volvió a besarlo. Lo besó de una manera intensa, pasional, empezó a jugar con los labios del menor. Abriéndolos para poder introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal del peliplata. Sintió cómo el contrario reaccionaba ante sus acciones, y no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa. –Claro, que después de comer el postre yo -anunció, observando el rostro inconforme del contrario.

No pudo evitar quejarse cuando el mayor lo tomó en brazos como a una princesa e intentó quejarse sin éxito alguno. Si antes era débil con respecto al castaño, ahora lo era aún más. Golpeó su pecho, intentando moverse, pero el mayor lo tenía bien sujeto. Pronto se encontró acorralado contra la cama, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada mientras Kaname lo desvestía. –No te importa tu hijo, asqueroso chupasangre. –la voz del menor sonó más parecida a un gruñido que a otra cosa.

Kaname mordió fuertemente el hombro del ojilila, dedicándole una mirada intensa. Claro que le importaba, era su hijo después de todo. –Eres idiota, no me arruines el apetito justo ahora. Si no me importara, te hubiese dicho que lo abortaras –lanzó mordaz, y no tardó en terminar de deshacerse de la ropa del peliplata. Le acarició la cintura, pasó las manos por su vientre. –El sexo le hará bien al bebé –argumentó sin ninguna base, antes de empezar a desabotonarse la camisa.

Zero se mordió el labio, pues no tenía ninguna manera de contestarle. Odiaba que el castaño tuviera razón en ese punto, y odiaba aún más que respondiera lo último. –Claro que no... Mira Kuran, no me importa lo que hagas conmigo pero más te vale que no le pongas la mano encima a mi hijo... –amenazó el menor. Qué mentiroso podía llegar a ser, claro que quería que Kaname lo cargara, lo acariciara. Después de todo era hijo de ambos, pero no, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía y se lo iba a dar a saber de cualquier manera.

–Cómo si fuese a hacerle algo malo a mi propio hijo, empiezas a molestarme –la voz del castaño sonaba severa, y eso hizo que el ojilila volteara a verlo. Notó que el menor se sonrojaba, y sonrió complacido. Sabía muy bien que el peliplata era más blando de lo que aparentaba ser, pero no iba a dejar de tomarlo. No aguantaría la abstinencia, Zero se había vuelto un vicio. Uno muy bueno. No tardó en lanzar sus prendas hacia el suelo, y ensimismarse sobre el ojilila.

–Termina ya con esto... Quiero chocolate, maldición... –exigió el menor con el ceño un poco fruncido. Sí, ya era una costumbre estar enojado con el ojirrojo. Sintió como este se acomodaba entre sus piernas, y rodeó el cuello ajeno en cuanto lo besó nuevamente con aquella intensidad que le arrebataba el aliento. No importaba cuánto pelearan, siempre iban a necesitarse mutuamente, porque bajo aquel odio había florecido un amor profundo, oculto por el orgullo de ambos inmortales que se negaban a ser sinceros entre ellos.

El castaño sonrió ladinamente, solo eso necesitaba escuchar para no sentir ninguna cohibición. Igual terminaría tomándolo, eso no estaba en discusión de ninguna manera. Con suavidad rozó su erecta hombría un par de veces con la entrada del peliplata. Y no tardó en empezar a introducirse en él con brusquedad. Adoraba aquella sensación que tan loco lo tenía. –No niegues que esto te gusta... –murmuró con voz ansiosa. No pudo evitar jadear cuando se sintió dentro de él con totalidad.

–C...Claro que no me gusta... ¡Ahh!~ –un gemido fue arrancado de sus labios ante la primera estocada en su interior. Era sumamente difícil soportarlo, ahora más, que se encontraba sumamente sensible por el embarazo. Cualquier toque del ojirrojo lo ponía a gemir, sintiéndose aún más ansioso. Sabía que el bebé estaría bien, los cuerpos de los inmortales no se dejaban alterar por algo como el sexo. Aun así no tenía intención de demostrar nada de lo que sentía. Sí, era un terco.

Los gemidos empezaron a llenar la habitación, eran música para sus sensibles oídos. Nada en el mundo podía llamar su atención tanto como el erótico sonido proveniente de la boca ajena. Sus embestidas empezaron a aumentar el ritmo mientras mantenía su peso totalmente fue del vientre ajeno. Tampoco era tan estúpido como para aplicarle peso a su hijo no nacido. Sus manos sujetaron las caderas ajenas para poder mantener un vaivén fuerte contra el apretado interior ajeno.

–Ahh~ Ah~ Ahm~ ¡K...Kaname! –sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas. Intentó desviar la mirada, pero una de las manos ajenas se lo impidió. Por los bordes de sus hermosos orbes lilas ahora caían pequeñas lágrimas. No podía evitarlo, se sentía endemoniadamente bien, y no podía creer lo que estaba pensando... Si tan solo ese hombre fuese más cuidadoso con él, tal vez el peliplata no sería tan arisco. Pero eso no pasaría, definitivamente ellos no podían mostrarse del todo "acaramelados".

El castaño se mostraba totalmente complacido ante las reacciones que el menor le mostraba, pero aún quería más. Quería que le rogara por más, aunque como siempre se quedaría con las ganas. Zero no le mostraría nada que fuese una señal de "debilidad". Aumentó sus embestidas, concentrándose en hacer cada una de sus estocadas fuerte y marcada. Se relamió lentamente y buscó los labios del contrario, uniéndolos en un fogoso beso. Había aprovechado los labios entreabiertos de su amante para poder introducir su lengua.

Zero correspondió el beso con levedad. Mientras ferraba sus manos a los brazos del castaño, arañándolo con levedad. Los nuevos gemidos que buscaban brotar de sus labios eran ahogados en aquel beso tan pasional, húmedo, tan lleno de un sentimiento extraño que lo desarmaba. Cuando era besado de esa manera, sencillamente no podía oponerse más.

Continuó embistiendo con intensidad, y soltó el beso para poder morder con lentitud el cuello del contrario. No lo rompió y siguió bajando, dejando un camino de succiones mientras lo hacía. Al llegar a sus pezones empezó a morder uno de estos, lo lamió y lo succionó con lentitud. Sintió como el peliplata se removía bajo su cuerpo y gemía en un volumen aún más alto. Le encantaba.

El cazador sentía que estaba perdiendo la lucidez, era demasiado placer para su sensible cuerpo. Una de sus manos acarició la nuca ajena, entrelazando sus dedos con los cabellos castaños del mayor. Lo adoraba, maldición, cómo lo necesitaba... –Ahh~ Ahh~ -sus gemidos se volvían aún más constantes y fuertes, su cuerpo empezaba a experimentar síntomas de un clímax cercano. Lo inevitable se aproximaba.

Kaname continuó con sus fuertes embestidas, y cuando sintió el interior del menor contraerse anunciándole el clímax ajeno; no pudo evitar alcanzar el orgasmo, llenando con su espesa esencia el interior ajeno. Jadeó con mayor intensidad, y con suavidad se recargó sobre el pecho ajeno. Lentamente abandonó el interior del cazador para recostarse a su lado e intentar regular su respiración.

Zero estaba totalmente agotado con solo aquello, sentía que su embarazo lo hacía demasiado indefenso ante las acciones sorpresivas del castaño. –M...Maldito Chupasangre... Pudiste acabar fuera... –se quejó algo molesto, pero sus mejillas teñidas de un tono carmín intenso contaban otra versión. Fue atrapado por los brazos del ojirrojo, y con lentitud se acomodó allí, en su pecho... Kaname Kuran era un peligro para su racionalidad.

–Ya, ya. Ya voy a darte todo el helado de chocolate que quieras, terco. –con lentitud buscó con sus labios el oído del menor. Lamió su lóbulo y le levantó el mentón con una sonrisa un tanto burlona. Era condenadamente lindo. Se incorporó con lentitud de la cama, y tomó una bata que tenía cerca de la cama. Caminó hasta la puerta y dejó pasar un carrito que encima llevaba una bandeja con un enorme helado de chocolate. –Justo a tiempo –murmuró, cerrando la puerta para acercarle el carrito al peliplata a la cama.

El cazador no tardó en incorporarse cuando la bandeja estuvo frente a él. Tomó la cucharilla y le dio una probada al dulce postre. –Mmh... Sí, está delicioso... –murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por el mayor, frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo. –¿Qué miras?...

–A mi amante comiendo un dulce postre y sonriendo como tonto. –dijo el castaño que ya se encontraba recostado en la cama, nuevamente desnudo. No tardó en cercarse al ojilila, abrazándolo desde atrás para rozar su nariz con el cuello del menor. Definitivamente podía tomar más de él esa noche, pero sería "considerado" con su hijo. Con lentitud posó sus manos sobre el vientre ajeno, y al sentir que este se estremecía, sonrió. –No voy a lastimarlo, inútil cazador.

–Cierra la boca mientras como –se quejó el menor mientras degustaba el helado con total concentración. No era mucho de comer cosas dulces, pero últimamente todo lo que se le antojaba era chocolate. Por lo menos Kaname cumplía con satisfacerlo cada vez que sus antojos asomaban. Sentir las grandes manos del contrario sobre su vientre lo hacía sentir indefenso, por ello cuando terminó el postre, se alejó para recostarse en la cama. –Ya te saciaste, deberías retirarte de una vez, Kuran...

–No, creo que voy a quedarme a dormir contigo. Y sabes muy bien que es inútil que te resistas. –anunció el vampiro mayor mientras abrazaba al peliplata que ahora le daba la espalda. Indiferentemente de que se llevasen bien o mal, Kaname Kuran estaba seguro de una cosa: Necesitaba a Zero, lo necesitaba a su lado, manteniendo vivo ese corazón solitario.

–Haz lo que se te dé la gana, chupasangre... –suspiró con pesadez, pero pronto se encontró de frente al mayor, acurrucado en su pecho. No había duda alguna de que por más idiota que el castaño fuese, no podía separarse de él. Esa era la peor parte a su parecer, o puede que no. Le dedicó una mirada de reojo, notando la sonrisa arrogante y divertida en los labios del más alto. Frunció el ceño, pero se dispuso a cerrar los ojos. Por ese día ya habían sido suficientes peleas.

Pronto tanto el castaño como el peliplata se hallaban totalmente rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Las semanas pasaron, y el día en que las contracciones llegaron al ojilila llegó. Pero nada sorprendió al castaño, que ya tenía todo preparado para que Zero diera a luz dentro de la mansión. Habían habilitado una habitación especialmente para ello, y había conseguido un equipo de médicos especializados, solamente para asegurar el bienestar de su amante y de su hijo.

Fueron las 3 horas más largas de toda su existencia, pero cuando por fin sostuvo al pequeño bebé en brazos cualquier preocupación desapareció de su atormentada mente. Era un niño, un varón saludable, que lloraba a todo pulmón en los brazos de su padre que lo arrullaba con levedad. En cambio el peliplata descansaba recostado sobre la cama.

–Ah, es un bebé bastante adorable –murmuró con tranquilidad. Un bebé castaño al igual que su padre, definitivamente prometía ser muy activo. No pudo contener una risa ante la idea que había pasado por su mente. Se acercó para darle el bebé al cazador, que lo sostuvo con cuidado. –No se va a romper. Espero que no pienses que por esto debería pedirte matrimonio o algo así. No lo haré.

–No me hagas reír, ¿quién querría estar casado contigo? Ya te habrían arrestado por violencia doméstica –se quejó, mientras miraba a su hijo con ternura. –Por cierto llegamos a un acuerdo respecto al nombre ¿No? –cuando el castaño asintió, fijó sus orbes sobre su hijo. –Bienvenido al mundo, Yuu... –sí, Yuu había sido el nombre que ambos habían acordado. Después de todo, en sus mentes aún vivía el recuerdo de Yuuki.

Kaname no tardó en sentarse al lado del ojilila, sonriéndole. Le acarició el rostro con levedad, posando el dedo índice bajo el mentón de este para hacer que lo mirara. Le besó los labios con lentitud, disfrutando del sabor que estos le ofrecían. –Buen trabajo –le anunció. Sabía que no había sido fácil para el cazador, y no podía mentirse. Había tenido miedo de perderlo.

–Sí... –murmuró el menor, sonrojándose. Acurrucó a su hijo en su pecho, el pequeño bebé ya dormitaba en los brazos de su "madre". Zero tampoco estaba con muchos ánimos, y el cansancio se le notaba a distancia. –Más te vale que no te vea tratándolo mal –amenazó el peliplata, recibiendo otro beso como respuesta a sus quejas.

–Ya, cállate. Nunca lastimaría a mi propio hijo... –suspiró con suavidad, antes de rozar su nariz con la ajena. Miró directamente a los ojos al menor, buscó sus labios de nuevo, esta vez alargando un poco más el contacto. Con su diestra acarició la mejilla del contrario, detallando los finos rasgos con la yema de sus dedos. Pegó la frente con la ajena después de separarse, dedicándole una sonrisa a Zero. Una de esas que lo dejaba totalmente desarmado.

El peliplata no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente en respuesta a la que el castaño le había dedicado. Y allí estaba otra vez, Kaname Kuran desarmándolo totalmente. No necesitaban tratarse de una manera melosa para saber que ambos se adoraban, se necesitaban. Sí, esos corazones solitarios nunca más estarían solos. Ya no existían, ahora la dicha, la felicidad y el regocijo habían llegado a esas almas que tiempo atrás pensaban no poder continuar.

Un nuevo día había llegado a su final, pero esa era sólo una manera de verlo. Pues para Kaname y Zero, ese día marcaba el comienzo. El comienzo de una eternidad.


End file.
